galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonite
Demonite appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Demonite is a knight-theme demon and is one of Diabolico's most powerful monsters, alongside Thunderon and Falkar, and is the leader of the trio. As a last resort to defeat the Rangers, Diabolico summons the three last monsters up his sleeve, known as the Troika Monsters. A team composed of Demonite, Thunderon, and Falkar, Demonite was best suitable as leader of the group. Their first scheme was to use explosive, harmless looking feathers to lure the children of Mariner Bay into finding and playing with them. However, the Power Rangers uncovered this plot, and foiled it. After the trio's initial defeat, Demonite reported back to Diabolico, who gave him a card with a mirror-like appearance. He utilized this card, which created a clone of himself. This clone was connected to its host and went After Ryan While the Core five went after the original one, Falkar and Thunderon. Carter held the monster at gun point with his V-lancer in blaster mode and the uni-laser. Carter almost blew the both of them up, but then he lowered his weapons and decided to help Ryan. With Carter off-guard, the original Demonite prepared to attack him, but Carter turned around at the last second and blasted him destroying him, with the clone blowing up as well. Demonite was made into a larger advanced form by Diabolico, like several other monsters. However, Demonite was defeated once again by both the Lightspeed Megazord and the SuperTrain Megazord. Falkar and Thunderon, his comrades, were much later defeated in battle as well, and converted into crystals, which Diabolico utilized to create the ultimate monster: Troika. Demonite is a ruthless and head strong monster and will do anything in his power to destroy the Power Rangers, tho despite this, he is shown to be loyal to his master Diabolico, as well as his comrades Falkar and Thunderon. Powers and Abilities Original * Strength: '''Being the leader of the trio, Demonite is the second strongest in terms of strength. * '''Eye Lasers: Demonite can fire strong red energy lasers from his eyes. * Force-Field Generation: When alongside Falkar and Thunderon, they can produce a blue energy shield that is strong enough to block the Rescue Bird. Arsenals * Sword: Demonite has an armed mounted sword on his right arm that aids him in combat. ** Flying Sword: Demonite can also launch his sword to fly at the enemy. * Explosive Feather Creation: Demonite has bird-like wings behind is back, he can take a feather from his wing and blow them at the enemy, at sun-set they will explode. * Mirror Card: '''Given to him by his master Diabolico, he can use this card to create a clone of himself that is equipped with two swords. Advanced Form * '''Strength: '''Demonite posses far greater strength than before. Arsenals * '''Double Sword: When he grows giant, Demonite gets a pair of two swords for combat. See Also * Zoodo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by David Stenstrom Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe